csofandomcom-20200223-history
Machine gun
Machine guns are categorized as a primary weapon. Machine guns are fully automatic and is a type of mounted or portable firearm, usually designed to fire rounds in quick succession from an ammunition belt or a large-capacity magazine, typically at a rate of several hundred rounds per minute. Mostly used in Zombie Mods, Zombie Scenario, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. Weapons QBB-95= :Main article: QBB-95. QBB-95 is a Chinese light machine gun that fires 75 rounds of 5.8×42mm ammunition. It is accurate in long range if fired in burst and has good rate of fire. However, it is not suitable for continuous fire due to its high recoil and spread. QBB-95 is usually used in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. |-| QBB-95EX= :Main article: QBB-95EX. QBB-95 Extra Magazine is a modified version of the QBB-95. It shares the same performance except it can load 5 more rounds in its magazine and has 400 rounds as reserved, making it useful in Zombie Mods. |-| M249= :Main article: FN Minimi. FN Minimi or M249 for American version, is a light machine gun that fires 100 rounds of 5.56×45mm NATO ammunition. It has greater recoil and bullet spread, making it ineffective in long range. It is usually used by the player in Zombie Scenario. |-| M249 Veteran= :Main article: M249 Veteran. Veteran version for M249. Fix almost all the performance (damage, accuracy, recoil, rate of fire and weight) and added a new function: Knock. |-| HK23E= :Main article: HK 23E. HK23E is a light machine gun that is fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition. It is lighter than M249 by 3% but it has lower firepower by 1%. Plus, it is cheaper than M249 and has shorter reload time. |-| M60E4= :Main article: M60E4. M60E4 is a general purpose machine gun that fires 100 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It shares most of the M249 properties except it does greater damage, cheaper and shorter reload time. |-| MG36= :Main article: MG36. MG36 is a light machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO rifle cartridge in a C-MAG drum magazine. When compared to M249, it is a lot cheaper, does higher damage, has lower recoil higher rate of fire, lighter, has the ability to zoom and shorter reload time but it has lower accuracy. MK48= :Main article: MK48. MK48 is a 7.62mm light machine gun designed for US Special forces. It is fed with 120 rounds in an ammo box and comes with a usable scope. This weapon is as light as the HK23 and MG36 and much more powerful than the SKULL-7. However, it has very low rate of fire. |-| PKM= :Main article: PKM. Izmash PKM is a moderate machine gun that is fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It does moderate damage and can be fired in 3-round burst. However, it is expensive, has low fusillade, expensive ammo cost and takes a long time to reload. |-| MG3= :Main article: Rheinmetall MG3. MG3 is a general purpose machine gun that is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. It has high magazine capacity and rate of fire. It was released same along with Zombie Scenario and widely used in Zombie Mods. |-| M134= :Main article: M134 Minigun. M134 Minigun is a Zombie Mods-exclusive machine gun which fires 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is designed exclusive for zombie battles and less effective in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. |-| Avalanche= :Main article: Avalanche. Avalanche is a science fiction machine gun which is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullets in a box magazine. This gun can be freely switched to A mode (High damage, low fire rate) or B mode (Low damage, high fire rate). |-| Daewoo K3= :Main article: K3. Daewoo Precision Industries K3 is a light machine gun resembling the FN Minimi and uses a standard 5.56 NATO cartridge. This gun replaced the MP5 as spawn primary weapon in Zombie Scenario. |-| M2= :Main article: M2 Browning. M2 Browning is an American heavy machine gun fed with 250 rounds of .50 BMG used during World War II. It is deployable and can do massive damage due to its high caliber rounds. |-| M2HB= :Main article: Browning M2HB heavy machine gun. The Browning M2HB is a mounted heavy machine gun which is usable in Decoy, Angra Nest, Threat, Urban Assault and City of Damned. This machine gun is fed with 250 rounds of .50 BMG cartridges in an ammo box. The player can use it by walking to the machine gun and press the USE button (Default: E). SKULL-7= :Main article: SKULL-7. SKULL-7 or M249EX is an anti-zombie version of the M249. It holds 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and 240 rounds as reserve. It deals large amount of damage per bullet to zombies, penetrate the zombie's Kevlar and has the function to zoom. Skull-7 is released alongside with map Chaos and sold for limited time only. |-| SKULL-8= :Main article: SKULL-8. SKULL-8 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie ammunition. It is attached with a light weight axe bayonet under its barrel for emergency melee combat. Its primary fire has superior penetration towards zombie's armor. |-| SKULL-6= :Main article: SKULL-6. SKULL-6 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and equipped with a sniper scope for long range engagement. Its bullets develops superior penetration and do deadly damage to zombies. When using the scope, it is more accurate but the rate of fire is decreased. |-| BALROG-VII= :Main article: BALROG-VII. BALROG-VII is fed 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE bullets in a box magazine. This gun is able to shoot out explosive bullets in every 10 shots. |-| JANUS-7= :Main article: JANUS-7. JANUS-7 is the modified version of Rheinmetall MG3 by Aegis Laboratory. It is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62mm and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do tremendous damage after continuous fire. |-| M60E4 Maverick= :Main article: M60E4. This is the modified version of M60E4 that holds 200 rounds of 7.62 mm. It is modified by a terrorist cell and can only be obtained from Craft. This version also has a usable scope attached. |-| Zhu Bajie Minigun= :Main article: M134 Minigun. This is the modified version of M134 Minigun that holds 200 rounds of 7.62 mm. When equipped with other Journey to the West weapons, its weight will be reduced, allowing the user to move faster. Aeolis= :Main article: Aeolis. This is a steam-operated machine gun fed with 150 rounds of 5.56 mm. Firing this weapon will accumulate steam for secondary fire, which functions as flamethrower. Aeolis can only be obtained from Coded Box. |-| MG42= :Main article: MG42. This is a general purpose machine gun originated from Nazi Germany to hold 95 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It was firstly invented in 1942 and later involved during the World War II and Portuguese Colonial War. The usage of drum magazine makes this machine gun has high mobility, resulting it as a dominating weapon in World War II and even nicknamed as "Hitler's buzzsaw" or more coarsely, "Hitler's zipper". |-| Oz Machine Gun= :Main article: Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun. This is a machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO allocated in 5 different chambers, resulting in 20 rounds per chamber. When reloading, it is reloaded per chamber and takes 5 seconds to do a full reload. However, the reload can be cancelled, like a regular shotgun, to be fired while reloading. |-| THANATOS-7= :Main article: THANATOS-7. This is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is developed by the Aegis Institute and based on the Belgian MK48. It is equipped with the Thanatos Blade System which can deal continuously high damage to multiple targets inside the blades' radius. |-| M134 Vulcan= :Main article: M134 Vulcan. The modified version of M134 Minigun fed with 300 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has a strong secondary fire mode that is very deadly but limited with overheat factor. It can also be lifted for fast running. This weapon is only obtainable randomly by Hero/Heroine in Zombie 3: Hero. Moreover, it cannot be dropped by the player nor the Deimos's shock ability. |-| Coil machine gun= :Main article: Coil Machine Gun. Powered by electromagnetic coils, the Coil Machine Gun generates 100 magnetic energy that is propelled at high speed. The rounds emit electricity discharge which deals splash damage and electrical shock effect upon contact with targets within a certain distance. |-| VULCANUS-7= right|link=VULCANUS-7 :Main article: VULCANUS-7. Developed by Aegis Institute based on the MK48, this machine gun is fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is applied with Vulcanus Parts System making it able to release laser trails which follow-through bullets along with a missile launcher to finish off multiple targets in a large area of effect. Laser Minigun= :Main article: Laser Minigun. A minigun that can convert a high-power energy to light energy and amplify it to laser beam shots. As the amplification proceeds to continuous, the fluctuation of firing also becomes remote. When you activate the energy condensing system, high-power energy starts to condense, and can be fired at a moment. |-| NG-7= :Main article: IMI Negev NG-7. Firstly introduced in March 2012, IMI Negev NG-7 is an Israeli machine gun fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has high firepower and rate of fire but also comes with high recoil. |-| Lightning HMG-1= :Main article: Lightning HMG-1. A machine gun built by Gunsmith inspired by a camera. It is chambered with 150 rounds of 5.56 NATO and has high attack power. |-| CROW-7= :Main article: CROW-7. A machine gun based on the MG36 and fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is equipped with Crow Reload System (CRS) that allows fast reloading. The CRS can be activated by pressing correctly when the reloading gauge runs to the predetermined location. |-| HK121= :Main article: HK121. Introduced in 2010, this is a Germany GPMG fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is equipped with a low power lens scope for middle range engagement. It has an upgraded variant that can be obtained through Upgrade Event. |-| Ultimax 100= :Main article: Ultimax 100. The Ultimax 100 is a Singapore-made 5.56mm light machine gun, developed by the Chartered Industries of Singapore. Firstly introduced in 1977, it is chambered with 100 rounds. It has high firepower and is extremely accurate due to its constant-recoil operating system. However, the fire rate is low and it is heavy. |-| Brick Piece T50= :Main article: Brick Piece T50. This is a 200-round machine gun built from a special set of blocks to resemble the PKM. Its B mode transforms the weapon into a tank for better performance, depending on the situation. |-| Broad Divine= A 200 rounds machine gun that is fed with .50 BMG Holy. Provide extra damage to zombies with holy water explosion and afterburn effect. TURBULENT-7= This is a 100 rounds light machine gun equipped with the TURBULENT Engine System for a fast continuous shooting. Its rate of fire is as high as submachine gun and the damage is upgraded from HK23E. |-| CHARGER-7= :Main article: CHARGER-7. This is the modified version of MG3 with 200 rounds 7.62 NATO. It uses integrated energy that is generated during coal firing that converts light energy to amplify CHARGER GENERATING SYSTEM mounted on it to fire a powerful laser beam. |-| Battle Negev= Firstly introduced in March 2012, IMI Negev NG-7 is an Israeli machine gun fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has high firepower and rate of fire but also comes with high recoil. This weapon is reborned as a new weapon from a fierce battlefield. |-| M249 Phoenix= A machine gun that uses 100 rounds of special .50 BMG ammunition, it boasts high damage and combat endurance with its massive belt. The secondary fire mode is more accurate and penetrates all obstacles, with a slight zoom to compensate. |-| Hunter Killer X-7= This is a test machine gun developed by Kronos that uses 150 rounds of 7.62mm special bullet. It is equipped with Hunter Killer module and can detect zombies. You can take advantage of the Tactical Scanning Fire feature. |-| Shining Heart Rod= A wand with mystical magic power. If you hit a magical heart attack for a certain amount of time, you will be able to use the ultimate skill Ruby Heart Explosion. Update sequence #FN M249 #QBB-95 #Rheinmetall MG3 #M134 Minigun #QBB-95 Extra Magazine #HK23E #SKULL-7 #Colt M60E4 #HK MG36 #PKM #MK48 #Avalanche #Mounted machine gun #BALROG-VII #M249 Veteran #Daewooo K3 #SKULL-8 #Battle QBB-95 #SKULL-6 #JANUS-7 #M2 Browning #M60E4 Maverick #Zhu Bajie Minigun #Aeolis #MG42 #Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun #THANATOS-7 #M134 Vulcan #Coil machine gun #VULCANUS-7 #Laser Minigun #NG-7 #Lightning HMG-1 #CROW-7 #HK121 #Ultimax 100 #Brick Piece T50 #Broad Divine #Battle Ultimax #TURBULENT-7 #CHARGER-7 #Battle Negev #M249 Phoenix #MG3 Global Showcase #Hunter Killer X-7 #Aeolus Elegant #Coil Machine Gun Splash #Shining Heart Rod Comparisons Trivia *There's a common animation glitch whenever a player is playing as a female character whereby their arms will be seen twisted. Category:Weapons